Coral Fever II
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The sea is love, and love is the sea.


There's been talk of a young woman who's been seen down in Fishman Island. She usually works at the Fishman Dojo, as a substitute teacher. They call her Koala, and she's a smiling lass, that she is. But what made a human girl like herself be so enticed with being a Fishman Karate master? Well, it's a long story…

But not too long.

"I can't believe you would do that to Uncle Tiger!" A younger Koala said, in tears. "You wouldn't understand," Her mother said. "You're just a child."

"I was enslaved! Alongside other humans, and even fishmen! You don't understand! They're not bad, we just don't know-"

Koala was slapped.

"You won't talk about this ever again," Her mother said. "You don't know the pain I've been through…" She started tearing up.

For a while, Koala began to hate the humans around her that caused the death of Fisher Tiger. She grew to love him and his crew more than the townspeople she lived with. She couldn't just stand idle anymore, so one night she simply left and went out to the sea.

What wonders awaited her there? Well, you should know this by now.

"We've got a cute human girl here, all alone!" Said a fishman with a green hue and long whiskers. He was leading a group of thugs.

"We're going to have fun with you, human!" He said. "I wonder how long you can last underwater." He grabbed her hair and put her in the sea.

"Wait, I don't want to-" Something took her underneath the water. It was an octopus fishman, like Hatchin. He saved Koala from the thugs.

"Thanks, you saved me."

"Don't worry, those guys are stupid! If they kill a human, and someone finds out, we'll all be dead!" He told her, keeping his distance.

"Wait, are you…" He backed away.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, but I wasn't trying to touch you or anything…" He slowly backed away. Koala came closer. "It's okay, I don't hate you." She smiled.

"You don't?" She held one of his six hands.

Later, the two were having sex, because why not? This story is to show how one girl's exposure to racism made her one of the most talked about humans on Fishman Island. The passion the two experienced when looking into each other's eyes. Their differences mattered not, as they both had a desire for companionship and a path to follow.

"Your tentacles are so strong, and healthy," Koala said as the octopus fishman rubbed his slimy arms all over her young, lily white body. "Touch me," She said. "Touch me as much as you want!" His lower arms were fingering her.

"I shouldn't be doing this…"

"It's okay. Touch me. Touch me all over!" She began to kiss his long, tube like lips which covered most of her face. When they tried to separate, they became stuck on her, before snapping back to his face.

"That's funny!" Koala laughed. The fishman merely blushed. "Well, I can't help my mouth," He said. The two young beings began to explore their curiosities, examining their bodies thoroughly and in full detail. From the human female anatomy to the third arm that was actually the fishman's penis. The amount of fisting done that night rivaled a Dio Brando fight. Of course, due to the fishfolk's compatibility with humans, our squiggly friend had a normal-shaped penis as well.

"This is amazing," Koala thought, taking the third arm in her mouth. "Two reproductive organs at once, inside of me!" The octopus fishman was at his limit. "She's too warm," He said. "Both of my…at once…" He made the biggest orgasm face in all the seas, releasing his filthy gyojin seed inside that pure white human girl. Such an act would indefinitely result in a fish fry. He collapsed, breathing heavily. Koala resembled a hotdog with grey poupon sloppily slathered all over.

"I can't face my people now," He said, aware of his act of perversion and sin. "I'll get labeled a landlubber. They'll pelt me with rocks, they might even sell me off to the humans as means of compensation!" Koala held his hand (yes, that one).

"Who cares what others think," She told him. "As long as you love someone, what does it matter if they're human, mink or fishman? And besides, it's not like I'm with any humans to begin with. I ran from home. I may as well be a pirate." The fishman octopus was shocked that a human could show so much compassion for him. But this moment of serenity couldn't last, for when a male octopus reproduces successfully, they wind up dying. For this particular specimen, he made the best of the short time he had with his human cocksleeve.

Finally, when he did pass away, his mate harbored his would be children. A mass amount of octopi squiggled out of her womb the same day their father died, jumping into the ocean. At least 20,000 octopi siphoned out in a mere hour. A squishy, popping sound occurred with each birth, and the sensation was enough to drive a woman mad. With tears in her eyes, Koala looked as her offspring scurried around the water, ready to live life. She too, had to move on and live her life the way she chose to.

Eventually, she made it to Fishman Island, where the overall reception for humans was treated with tense hostility, but out of fear for humans themselves, they treated her as one of their own. Of course, she would get involved with many other fishmen and a few merfolk, though the latter had no way of making her body burn the way the octopus fishman did. She was known as the Substitute Fishman Karate instructor, for her would-be encounters with unsavory fishmen who wanted to make her a slave to their desires. Though in those moments of peril, her opinion on fishmen were not deterred or muddled.

As for her offspring, they traveled in packs, waning down to around 743 specimens, finding their way to a secluded island in the Calm Belt. They would become known as a delicacy and an alternate means of pleasure.

But that is another story for another day.


End file.
